


Reflections

by JelloandClaws



Series: Tales of Dr. Thaddeus Sivana [1]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelloandClaws/pseuds/JelloandClaws
Summary: "Was it worth it, in the end?"A Character study of Dr Thaddeus Sivana and his thoughts after the events of the movie.
Series: Tales of Dr. Thaddeus Sivana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Well I never expected my first fanfic to be about a villain in a movie I only saw bits of while I was in another room, but I'm hella attched now! Also this is my first Fanfiction I have ever written so...be kind dear readers.

He’s reminded of them every time he looks in the mirror. The scarred, empty socket where his eye used to be, a constant reminder of their whisperings, their influence, their  _ promises.  _ The sheer seductive power that the Sins gifted him. 

It was all he’d ever wanted. Years and years of research, planning, all leading up to the very thing he’d been dreaming of since he was a child. 

He’d done it. He’d had it all. And lost it all. That last fight against the child,  _ Shazam _ , was playing on a continuous loop in his brain, overlaying the featureless grey walls of his cell. 

The worst part is, he was told. By that damnable wizard and the  _ child, _ that those demons were playing him, taking advantage of him. 

And he was starting to think they might have been right. 

But whenever he catches his marred visage in a reflective surface, he is reminded. 

Reminded of whispered promises of revenge and power.

Reminded of the electric high of having complete control over life and death.

Reminded of why he put hours upon hours of work into getting that power within his grasp.

To prove his father wrong. To prove that he, Thaddeus Sivana, was  _ right _ .

That it wasn’t his fault.

That he deserved more than what life dealt him.

When he stares at his reflection, past the scars and the pain and the empty, staring eye socket, he sees the child that was bullied, belittled,  _ blamed.  _

And he smiles. 


End file.
